(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mechanical apparatus for management of electrical cabling and, more specifically, to an adjustable speed control for a cable retractor that facilitates the controlled extension and retraction of cabling.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Electronic equipment is typically interconnected by cables. Cables are often equipped with connectors that allow their connection to and disconnection from equipment. When cables are longer than necessary or are disconnected from equipment, they can be awkward and untidy.
Prior art cable retractors exist that allow the extension and retraction of cables. Kim et al., U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0055237, discloses a cable retractor having multiple spring biased pulleys that move towards each other during cable extension and away from each other under spring tension during retraction. Rabinowitz, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0156922 and Feinstein et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,469,305 each disclose a cable retractor that includes a stationary and a movable set of pulleys around which the cable is wound. A spring biases the movable pulleys away from the stationary pulleys. Extension of the cable pulls the movable pulleys closer to the stationary pulleys against the spring's tension. When the extended cable is released, the spring tension moves the movable pulleys away from the stationary pulleys, retracting the cable. Feinstein et al. discloses a speed control mechanism that includes a gear attached to one of the stationary pulleys and a rotary damper attached to the gear that attempts to control retraction speed by controlling the rotation speed of the pulley.
Existing cable retractors provide at most limited control over the speed at which the cable is retracted. What is needed is an effective adjustable speed control for a cable retractor that is easily adjustable to be usable with a variety of cable types.